Chaos Blur - The Chaos Warrior
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog is the hero of planet freedom, he has saved it many times through the hardship, though he still deals with minor stuff on everyday stuff, like dealing with Eggman or being a parent. AU.


It was a calm day in planet freedom, people going on with their normal life...as normal as stuff can get on this planet but whatever.

Freedom is a planet brimming with both nature and technology, having wonderful and big natural locations as well as intensively advanced technology.

The two actually coexist, with the technology actually being made to help and enhance nature, making plants last longer and be more alive.

Yeah, Freedom was a great planet for that...shame it doesn't make up for the danger it poses.

You see, Freedom is a Dangerous with a capital D planet, there's danger at every turn due to a mad scientist trying to conquer the world, he had managed to almost conquer it and sometimes destroy it in more than one occasion.

Not to mention Freedom is filled to the brim with ancient gods and powerful artifacts that may bring the destruction to the world.

Luckily they all have been saved by a really powerful spiky hero.

Talking about him, the inhabitants of South Island could see a golden streak soar across the air, they wave at it with smiles on their face.

In an destroyed base formerly known as Scrap Brain, the mad scientist know as Eggman amassed a great army of badniks, Metallix and the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit.

"Is everything checked out for?" Said the mad doctor to his two companions:Orbot and Cubot.

"Yes sir, everything is coming together" Said Orbot.

"This time our opponent won't live to see the sun once again" Cubot's voice chip was working like crap again, but Eggman was fed up trying to fix it.

"Great, it is time for our glorious return, this time this nasty little sewer rat won't be able to-"

Eggma stopped his speech when a blue blur tore his robots apart in a matter of milliseconds.

He simply let out a sigh, though this didn't bother him as much as usual for some reason.

Suddenly a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes appeared in front of him, he was wearing a black short sleeve undershirt and pants with blue flame motif, a STH logo with a boost cone emblazoned in the chest of his shirt, a emerald green sash over his waist, red and white soap shoes, white gloves and some kind of emerald bracelets that shifted colors in his wrist and ankles, he also seemed to have a bracelet with a jade gem on one of his arms.

The hedgehog gave the mad scientist an annoyed stare.

"What do you want now?" The hedgehog tone let it know that he wasn't thrilled to see him.

Which was weird to Eggman, since he usually was very fond of taunting him and stroking his own ego...which to be fair, he does often as well.

"What's up with you today" Asked the fat scientist.

"What's up? Today is Tails graduation! This is an important time for him and i want to be there for him, i don't have time to be dealing with you!"

"Yeesh, his graduation, like he won't have many of those in the future, but i can assure you he won't have anymore after i conquer this world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Eggman, face it, i can beat you easily on my own, been doing it for years now, and with that shitty half assed army you have there it will be even faster" He had a small smirk "I probably won't need my trump card" But got serious again.

Eggman got annoyed at this, but surprisingly he wasn't furious as usual.

"Fine, let's see how you deal with Metallix!" He send the robot copy of Sonic.

Sonic let out a sigh, he would end this quicker, but considering he took out the weakest and larger part of this shitty army, he decided to play with them a little, at least with this robot.

Metallix started with a punch that was easily catched by Sonic, who then charged his hand with a green light(chaos energy) like with a certain friend of his did and punched Metallix, sending him flying.

Metallix managed to eventually stopped himself but now had one half of his face wrecked, before he could come back to attack he was hit by Sonic again with a kick which send him to the ground, leaving a crater.

Metallix barely managed to dodge Sonic's spindash which made a bigger crater in the ground, his back has been wrecked by Sonic's kick which luckily didn't damage his rocket thruster so he could still move fast to "keep up" with Sonic.

Metallix started charging his plasma blaster from his chest as well as his lightning bolts from his hands, he launched all three at the same time in hope's he hit Sonic with one of these.

But not any of those hit their target and he was instead wrecked by a kick to the side of his head by the chaos blur.

Metallix ended up crashing into a wall of the former base, once he could actually recover from the attack he saw Sonic spin for a bit before having his hand being charged by chaos energy.

" **Chaos Wave!** " He shouted before launching a barrage of chaos energy based projectiles at his robot copy.

Metallix quickly set up a shield to block the attack and in effect, managed to absorb most of the damage...but the attack ended doing a lot of damage anyway.

Sonic had to say, this Metallix ended up being very disappointing, he couldn't even keep up with him in his normal form unlike the last one.

It was a bit weird that Eggman was trying another one of his schemes with this, usually he planned for a long time and came up with schemes that took some time to thwart, this was just pathetic.

It could be a trap though.

Despite that he had a place to be, so let's finish things now.

" **Chaos Boost!** " He shouted before being cloaked by a blue aura and shot up to Metallix.

The robot fruitlessly tried to set up a shield, but even then the blow ended up being too strong and did severe damage as well as sending the robot crashing into several walls of the base and end in a pile of rubble.

Seeing his opponent wasn't getting up, he turned to Eggman.

"Well eggy, seems your little scheme has come to an end, kinda time waster, but guess its par with the course with you nowadays" That was a bit of a lie, since his recent schemes that involved Dark Gaia, Wisp, Time Eater and Zeti put the world in mortal danger, he got his work cut out for him those times.

Not that he ever admit it to Eggy.

Eggman didn't seem worry he was about to face Sonic despite knowing full well he was gonna lose, he had a few ace under his sleeve.

"I won't be so sure spikeball, Metallix isn't down for the count yet"

Sonic wondered what he was talking about before a purple aura with pink lightning came from the direction Metallix was, it blasted the debris away and in a second Metallix hit Sonic with a punch, this time hitting him and doing damage.

Sonic remembered that transformation Metallix obtained when he absorbed the ancient core from Lost Labyrinth all those years ago, it was in a way his own counter to his ability, since he could also access it at will.

There wasn't an official name for that power up, but everyone settled for Primal form.

Anyways, Primal Metallix was pounding Sonic without a moment of respite, he knew he could easily turn this around if he actually got the opportunity to react, so he keep wailing on him mercilessly.

Eggman seemed...actually surprised about how well Metallix was performing.

"This wasn't part of the plan but i take it, GO METALLIX! ATTACK AND DON'T LET HIM TRANSFORM! THIS CAN BE YOUR CHANCE!" Yelled the egg scientist.

Metallix keep attacking Sonic, from using ancient lightning, blue electric energy that could be used to make attack...so basically another version of chaos energy, to basic punches, kicks and spindashes.

Then he threw Sonic into the ground and lifted his finger up, creating a massive ball of ancient electricity, which he proceeded to launch at Sonic.

"I can't believe it, Sonic is about to perish, this moment is finally-"

"Oh no! The unstoppable Sonic, defeated by a mere faker, what a dramatic irony!...Nah, just kidding" Sonic says despite seemingly being trapped by an electric ball of death.

Metallix keeps throwing ancient electric blast making the attack bigger in hopes it kills him, but it was too late as he hears the sound of someone powering up.

" **Chaos Deflect!** " Sonic yells and suddenly the balls of electricity shots back into Metallix, who takes heavy damage from it.

Then Sonic comes up from the hole he was, this time his appearance changed with his fur being a glowing golden, quills stood up, ruby red eyes, his sash turned ruby red, the blue flames of his outfit now golden, the emerald bracelets now gone, he was somewhat buffer now and had a golden aura with green electricity around himself.

Also he was flying.

This is Super Sonic, a powerful transformation that for most people it would require the seven chaos emeralds to achieve and use.

But for this hedgehog, one accident that happened in his youth (or even younger, nobody knows except maybe him) let him absorb enough energy to use it whenever he wants.

This is Sonic's trump card in most battles he's been, allowing him to achieve victory even when it seemed impossible.

Granted, the form could be outmatched at times, but Sonic was skillful enough to find a work around those types of situations.

The super hedgehog locked eyes with Primal Metallix, he knew at this point he was stronger than him and had the advantage once again, so this shouldn't take long.

They both charged power and go at each other, with Sonic having a clear advantage as he continuously overpowered the robot and knocked it down.

The metal doppelganger tried his damnest to keep up, powering up as high as he could, but it didn't even matter as he was unable to even hurt him.

You see, Super Forms have this little thing called "Invincibility" which basically makes it so as that a super form can shrug off any hit from people who are weaker or even on the same ballpark than them, it needs to be attacked by a stronger being to get hurt.

Which means that even as hard as he hit him, he wasn't getting anywhere.

Metallix got furious at his current situation, he wondered why he was so weak now, usually Eggman updates and powers him up with the recent data they collected with Sonic so he could keep up with him, a way to simulate Sonic's progression in power and prove him wrong in that "Mechs can't grow"

Yet it seemed that Eggman wasn't even bothered by it, he just send him with outdated data to fight Sonic, why?!

No matter, the robot was gonna try as hard as he could, it was one of the traits he gained when he was formed by his life data.

His determination.

Pushing his power as far as it could go, Metallix purple aura grew in power alongside his electric sparks, then he seemingly was also surrounded by fire.

This was one of his strongest moves, the **Overdrive Attack** Consisted on overloading his circuits for a burst in speed and power, a dangerous move.

But he didn't have anything to lose at this point, his entire body was a wreck now from the constant hits he took from Sonic.

Primal Metallix attacked Super Sonic at speeds that took him by surprise, making him unable to dodge and only seemingly catched him by his hands.

They both crashed to the ground, creating a blinding orange light.

Eggman waited intrigued to see who ended coming on top.

By the time the dust cleared, both fighters were still alive, but one was in clear better condition than the other.

Super Sonic managed to set up a barrier to absorb the damage, he may have a few bruise here and there but nothing noteworthy, while the robot barely had a shape and looked more like floating scrap metal now.

The Super Hedgehog smirked as he saw his opponent clearly unable to even continue fighting anymore, he already had enough game for now.

" **Chaos Boom** " He said and an pulse of energy with the force of a Sonic Boom threw his opponent far away.

The hedgehog then charged a compressed little ball of chaos energy in his hand and then aimed at Metallix, who somehow managed to get himself up again.

" **Chaos Flash!** " Shouted Super Sonic and a big beam of energy shot out of his hand that completely swallowed Metallix, erasing him completely.

The hedgehog then turned to Eggman, now he wasn't even gonna waste time with the old man.

"So Sonic, maybe you can take it easy on me and just leave thi-" He couldn't even finish his sentence when the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit was destroyed by eye beams from Super Sonic's eyes.

He wasn't dead, not because Sonic cared mind you, but because Eggy had a knack for surviving things that would kill anybody else.

Having taken care of his enemy, Sonic took out his phone and checked out the time.

"Kay, i wanna be there as quick as possible so..." He put his phone back into...hammerspace.

" **Chaos Control!** " He shouted and vanishes in a golden flash.

From the wreckage of his robot Eggman emerged, he dusted himself off and addressed his lackeys.

"Orbot, did you get the new data" Asked Eggman.

"Yes sir, the new data has been downloaded" Said Orbot

"This time, our opponent will be crushed by the unstoppable might of the Eggman Empire, and our dad will finally be able to rule everything with the iron fist he was always destined to have!" Said Cubot.

Eggman smirked for two reasons.

First, his plan was going along.

Two, he finally found a good voice clip for Cubot.

Anyways, time to begin is latest plan in conquest

Codename: "Phantom Victory"

* * *

Today in central city elementary school is graduation day, little kids were leaving one part of the life and starting another one: Middle School.

Of course this wasn't always good, since middle school can be know as one of the most soul sucking phase of one life, alongside high school and when you get a job you don't like, though that varies from person to person.

There's also dealing puberty, can't forget about that.

Miles "Tails The Fox" Prower could be considered a weird case, for starters he was graduating a little earlier than most people, at 11 years old, he could theoretically have graduated much quicker, but there's a reason for that.

Tails was also formerly one of the heroes of this planet alongside his foster father Sonic, he still attended school during that time and actually managed to blow past kindergarten to elementary school, since back when he wa little he was unable to attend school due to not being allowed due to his two tails and people not liking him.

He was kinda popular, with people constantly asking him about Sonic and even his own adventures, it then got to the point people were interested on him as a person.

He actually managed to get friends his age instead of hanging with teens and adults.

One day however, he stopped going into adventures with Sonic and stopped being a hero.

This was actually a major recurrence with the Freedom Heroes, a lot of them ended up stopping the hero business because of injury, family or personal issues, starting a family of their own, work, studies, personal life or simply moving on or retiring from the hero work.

In the end, Sonic was the last hero, luckily he was strong enough to do it on his own.

Tails stopped because of an injury on his legs...which consisted on losing both of them, he managed to create robotic ones to replace them, but sill.

That day it was agreed with everyone that he would stop being a hero and dedicate himself to his normal life, not wanting his future to be cut short because of the danger, even though he was against it at the start he slowly understood and actually felt ok with his normal life.

He was a little scared at first that everyone in school would hate him or stop liking him because he called quits...but surprisingly everyone still liked him and even was understanding of him.

Afterwards he decided to not blow past school to quickly so he could hang out with his friends, school wasn't actually hard and he doubted middle school and high school would, he mostly just went there to met with his friends and have what someone could call a normal life.

And today he was going to be graduating.

It's weird, he's been in dangerous situations and even faced impossible odds, he was still excited for it.

He kinda wished Sonic was ther-

"Heya buddy"

Tails smiled, he kinda expected it.

"You came" Said Tails.

Sonic grinned, he had completely healed from any injury he may have sustained from Metallix.

"Sorry about taking so long, i stopped to play with Eggy and Metal a bit,but luckily I arrived at time" He said.

Sonic is Tails foster parent taking care of him since he found him as a toddler in West Side Island all those years ago even when he wasn't even a teen, he took him in to his shitty house which was the best he had at the time, raised him, cooked for him, get him to sleep, taught him to fight and everything a good father does.

At the start he was kinda lax about him going with him at his adventures, having fun and seeing it like a father-son bonding activity, but slowly the danger and close calls made him rethink that until the accident where he lost his legs.

That was one of the scariest moments in his life, from then on Tails quit heroism, but still helped with his smarts by making devices and helping Sonic get a better hang of his powers.

It wasn't just Tails, various of his friends started quitting for several reasons leaving him as the sole protector of Freedom, except maybe Team Dark and that's just them joining because they work for GUN.

So it was just him and his super form he could rely on to save the day, but he hanged in and managed to pull that off.

He still keep in touch whenever he could, though he and his friends aren't as close as they were before.

Friends drift apart, he guessed.

Still, he saved the world, traveled through it, actually had a job and raised Tails, that was basically his life.

Now he had some shit to do, he took out his cellphone to take photos.

"You ready?" Asked the Chaos Blur.

"Yup" Answered the two tailed fox.

The two went in.

* * *

 _ **Wew, that was surprisingly long.**_

 _ **This is an AU i thought of about a long time ago, called the "Chaos Blur" AU, it consist of Sonic having the ability to go Super at will, without emeralds (in a way)**_

 _ **I know this may seem weird and overpowered, but don't worry Sonic still faces hardship, he blows through challenges much easier now true, but still gets surprised here and there.**_

 _ **At the start i didn't know what else to add to this AU besides that and lore regarding chaos energy and super form, but also got the idea of Sonic dealing with his friends retiring from heroing and leaving the work for him, an idea i got from imagine sonic on tumblr.**_

 _ **About were does this takes place? Well before Forces, if i didn't make it clear with the "Phantom Victory" thing, though i dunno if i follow this one up.**_

 _ **I later may do more things with this AU, depends on my mood.**_

 ** _BTW everyone wears clothes in this_**

 ** _Anyways, catch you later._**


End file.
